Lifes games
by goggle head girl
Summary: A series of oneshots based around the fanfic 100, all are slash yaoi, so please no flaming about the content, Any couple could happen so feel free to peek in, Fluff is also present.
1. Chapter 1

First of my oneshot series, of course as the summary said its fanfic 100 based but, i never entered these and probally won't make it to 100. Also its slash, but clean kind, kisses and hugs and cut away before sex kind for anyone who wanders in and hates details in slash. Read to find out what this one is 

--------------

He was my choice… 

And you can't stop me from wanting him, from falling more and more in love with the lunkhead each dam painful day.

You can't make me love another or make me perfect like he is….

I'll always be broken inside and out, and he'll pick up my pieces, kiss me in the right places.

Become my other half….

Fix wounds I never knew I had, making everything right in the world for a few breif moments of my life. Even when we bicker, he somehow worms his way into my skin brightening my day for a few moments in time. 

He will always be my choice, even when were dead I'll choose him over anyone else, no matter how little sense it makes.

Even if I hold a great respect for you, I won't let you stand in my way, I'll fight you just to keep him close.

I won't lose him that easily, i won't let him vanish from my life in any form. 

Just so he can be mine.

I'll always choose him, always.

No matter how dumb, these are the choices I will always make.

Just for my blue idiot.

Just don't tell him I called him that...


	2. Waiting

Thanks for the review digimon girl :) I'll do my best to keep my updating regular even if i do momentarily forgot about the story, i after all do at least have 3 or 4 other stories going at the moment. Any reviews are appricated And i hope you enjoy this chapter! ------ 

I stand out here, just waiting.

Waiting for him, even though he'll never come.

I'm sure of that; he'll never come, never see me.

I'm nothing anymore, simply the wind, the cold, and the thing watching you making you look over your shoulder in worry.

I am the creature of the shadows, I always will be.

Through any kind of weather, any kind of change I'll be here.

I flickered my eyes open as the winds shifted disrupting my thoughts, I glanced down from my perch seeing a shadow walk down the small rocky path, I pulled my self from the broken tree limb jumping over to stand where his destination was.

If I had a heart it would have started to beat rapidly in excitement, I only felt an empty ghostly feeling, a small spark of old emotions. My doubts dashed as he walked onward, clearing my clouded thoughts.

He came up the path, heading towards me. Happiness or what I can feel of it filling my plastron. 

The wind blew through his fur as he walked his eyes down cast, glazed, a look of soft worn sorrow painted upon his features. His constantly changing eyes were a dim brown, his ears drooped through its holder.

I wish I could comfort him, fix his sorrow, but I never can… 

He finally made it, eyes still down cast as he placed a flower by my feet, wind whipping around us.

He looked up, our eyes meeting for a brief moment.

The moment seemed to last an eternity before he looked away and left me alone the cold winds biting at him as he walked.

I was left alone again.

I closed my eyes a sadness drifting through me, _"I love you usagi…" _I whispered, as I stood there, anchored to my spot condemned to stay, to wait.

To wait till he joined me here, in the darkness, but I will wait just for him, here.

I glanced back eyeing the stone behind me; it had cracks already forming from the age. ****

Here lies Leonardo Hamato 'Fearless leader.' A brother, a son, a strong warrior and a loving husband.

**May he rest in peace, even if we have lost him at a young age. **

I turned my gaze back to the rocky path seeing his shape blur from the sun setting, the darkness drooping down around me.

I will wait here until I can be with him, and escape from the darkness.

------- If anyone can guess the couple was usagi/leo and leo was currently dead. 


End file.
